Something In My System
by FallingWithoutStyle
Summary: What would happen if Reaper Tales met RvB, the AIs had bodies, and all heck broke loose? This. This is what would happen. T for some language. Not written entirely by myself, based on a roleplay.


**Author's Note: **So, this is my new story. This is actually a fanfic, believe it or not. Yes, I finally wrote one. It's based on a roleplay a friend and I did, so I didn't actually write the entire thing. It's also very long and ongoing, so this is going to last a while. Different chapters will be in different points of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red vs. Blue. Or iPods. But I /do/ own Reaper Tales.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Seven**_

Seven rested his back against the wall with his eyes closed. God he was tired… he was already half asleep. Quick nap couldn't hurt, could it?

"Um, excuse me, but where am I?"

Seven's tired eyes snapped open to see a boy standing in front of him. He was in his late teens with green hair and bright hazel eyes. Glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, although they were slowly slipping down. What a weird looking kid…

"Oh, you're, uh…" Seven glanced around and frowned. "You know, I have no idea. Sorry mate."

The boy let out a small sigh and looked around. His glasses looked like they were about to fall off, but he didn't seem to notice. "Oh, well, thanks anyway…" He gasped as his glasses slipped off his nose, quickly catching and readjusting them.

"New glasses?" Seven asked, giving the boy a questioning look.

"Uh, yeah, new glasses, right…" The boy said, fidgeting nervously.

"Something you want to share?" Seven asked. That was definitely going on his list of one of the weirdest answered he had ever heard.

"Yeah, it's not new glasses," the boy said with a slight chuckle, pushing up his glasses a bit more to secure them in place. "It's, um, an entirely new body. I've never been human before."

"What?" Okay, that _definitely_ topped the list of strangest answered. "I'm sorry, but… _what_?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm kind of a computer," the boy said with a weird sounding chuckle. "My name's Delta, but everyone calls me D."

"A computer?" Seven said, thinking this over. He then dug something out of his pocket and held it up, revealing a small dark blue iPod. "You mean like this?"

"Um, no, like an AI," Delta said, staring at the iPod.

"Oh," Seven said, frowning and shoving the music player back in his pocket. "Well, that's no fun." With that Seven leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Yes, well, I'm not used for that," Delta said. "I am used to help soldiers enhance… why are your eyes closed?"

"Because it's nap time," Seven said, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head. "Night, mate."

"That's not funny," Delta muttered, glaring at Seven. He started to walk away, but stopped when he spotted someone with fiery red hair and golden eyes glaring at him.

"Uh-oh…" he said quietly to himself, slowly backing up. Unfortunately he wasn't really watching where he was going and backed right into the napping Seven.

"Hey, watch it!" Seven yelped, shoving his forward.

"Sorry, sorry," Delta murmured. He grunted in surprise as the redhead from earlier grabbed him by his shirt collar and glared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled.

"I, uh, got lost," Delta said with a stupid smile, pushing his glasses up a bit further.

"Don't lie to me!" The redhead shouted, tightening his grip on Delta's collar. "You ran away from me, didn't you?!"

"No," Delta said, shaking his head. "Of course I didn't run from you, Sigma."

And that was when Seven, who had been watching from the side, thought that he should step in before things got ugly.

"What's going on here?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Mind your own business," Sigma snapped, turning his glare towards Seven.

"Be nice," Delta said quietly. "He didn't do anything."

"Shut up, Delta!" Sigma shouted, lifting Delta off the ground and shaking him.

"Hey!" Seven grabbed Delta and pulled him away, glaring at Sigma. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't tell me what to do. He's my brother my brother, I can do whatever I want to him," Sigma snarled, matching Seven's glare.

"If he's your brother, then you shouldn't be treating him so poorly," Seven said, standing in front of Delta protectively.

Sigma stood there, seeming to consider this for a moment. "Suit yourself," he said. Then he looked to Delta. "Watch your back D, I'll be coming for you."

And with that, Sigma walked away.

Seven watched him go to make sure he was really leaving. After he was positive Sigma had left and wouldn't return, he turned to face Delta.

"Okay, now what was that all about?" Seven asked, looking at Delta expectantly.

"The brother thing is complicated," Delta said, wringing his hands nervously. "But, well, he's mean. O'Mally is even worse though."

"O'Mally?" Seven asked, raising a brow.

Delta nodded. "Yeah, or Omega. Whatever you want to call him."

"And… Who exactly is he?"

"He's another one of my brothers," Delta explained.

"Really?" Seven mused, crossing his arms. "Huh. You have a lot of those, don't you?"

Delta nodded. "Nine, to be exact."

"Wow," Seven said. He was actually sort of impressed. "Okay then. So, they're all coming after you I take it?"

"No," Delta said, shaking his head. "Most of them are nice. It's Sigma and Omega that are mean. Oh, and there are my two sisters, Iota and Eta, as well."

"That so?" Seven asked, thinking this over. "Hm… You know what, I actually _have _been looking for a flat mate…" He thought for a moment more before grinning and throwing one arm around Delta's shoulders. "So it's settled! You're living with me now, mate."

"Sounds great," Delta chuckled with a funny smile. However, Seven thought his voice sounded strained. No, wait, strained wasn't the right word. _Unsure_ was more like it.

"Fantastic!" Seven said with a grin. "Now, to the house!"

Delta smiled and chuckled a bit. Seven, in turn, snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, a shadow rose from the ground, widening out into an oval with a silver swirl traced through it. The shadow continued to grow until they could both easily fit through it.

"After you, my good sir," Seven said, his bright silver eyes shining with excitement. Delta just looked at the shadow with a worried expression, as if he couldn't be sure it was safe.

"Oh, don't worry, it's completely safe," Seven reassured him. For good measure he smiled and stuck his arm through the shadow to prove that nothing bad would happen. Delta was just considering going through when Seven cried out in total agony, causing Delta to jump back in surprise.

After seeing Delta's reaction, a goofy grin replaced his pained expression and he pulled his completely unharmed arm from the shadow.

"I'm just kidding mate," he said with a light chuckle. "Nothing is going to get you, alright? I promise."

"For the record, that wasn't funny," Delta said with a pointed glare before walking through the shadow.

Seven chuckled and followed Delta through the shadow. Of course, he thought his joke was _hilarious_, no matter what Delta said.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **I am _not_ good at this... And according to my spell check, "not" is not a word. But only when it's in italics... Weird... Anyway, as I said, this is very very long so I'd sit down if I were you. With some snacks. And probably a cookie. For me, not you. Oh, also, you should review this C: Because that's the kind thing to do.


End file.
